


Ohana

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas quotes Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little thing I came up with off a Lilo and Stitch quote.

"You don't have a family, Castiel!" the demon taunted from its bound position inside the devil's trap. Cas looked at the Winchesters beside him, and said,

"This is my family. I found it, all on my own. It is little," he looked at Dean, "and broken," he turned to Sam, "but still good." Smiling at both brothers, he nodded. "Yes. Still good." 

The demon gave an angry growl at Cas's response, but before he could say anything else, Sam read out the spell and exorcised him. When the demon was gone, Dean turned to Cas, raising an eyebrow. 

"Did you really just quote Lilo and Stitch?"

Cas shrugged. "I meant it. And it seemed appropriate at the time." Dean shook his head and looked at Sam, before he chuckled. Sam started too, and after a few seconds both brothers were laughing harder than they had in months, maybe years. Cas stood watching, a slightly awkward smile on his face. When he could finally breathe, Dean went over to the former angel. 

"You were right. You are family. Even if you talk about it with cheesy Disney quotes." He grabbed Sam and as he pulled the three of them into a hug, Cas thought, _I found a good family._  



End file.
